Alexander Hamilton
"Alexander Hamilton ''My name is Alexander Hamilton And there’s a million things I haven’t done '' ''But just you wait, just you wait..." 'Alexander Hamilton '- amerykański polityk, przywódca Federalistów. Pierwszy Sekretarz Skarbu Stanów Zjednoczonych, twórca dolara amerykańskiego i jeden z ojców założycieli Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Biografia wg musicalu Akt 1 Urodził się 11 stycznia 1755 albo 1757 na wyspie Nevis. Gdy miał 10 lat jego ojciec opuścił Alexandra i jego matkę, która zmarła dwa lata potem. Gdy miał siedemnaście lat huragan zniszczył jego miasteczko, a młody Hamilton sięgnął po pióro i opisał swoją historię. Ludzie poruszeni nią zebrali środki na zakup biletów na statek do Nowego Jorku ("Alexander Hamilton"). Gdy Alexander dotarł do miasta zainteresował się rewolucją, która miał wybuchnąć w najbliższym czasie. Spotkał tam Aarona Burra ("Aaron Burr, sir") i jego zaangażowanych w rewolucję przyjaciół. Hamilton miał okazję pochwalić się swoja charyzmą ("My Shot"). Zaprzyjaźnił się z Johnem Laurensem, Herculesem Mulliganem i Marquisem de Lafayettem ("The Story of Tonight"). Po wybuchu rewolucji został adiutantem Georga Washingtona ("Right Hand Man"). Hamilton razem z przyjaciółmi był na Balu Zimowym organizowanym przez Philipa Schuylera ("A Winter's Ball"), na którym poznał Elizę Schuyler. Wymienili wiele listów, a po dwóch tygodniach wzięli ślub ("Helpless"). Siostra Elizy - Angelica - również czuła coś do młodego Hamiltona, ale postanowiła postawić szczęście siostry nad swoim ("Satisfied"). Alexander Hamilton wraca na front ("Stay Alive"), gdzie spotyka Charlesa Lee. Dochodzi między nimi do konfrontacji, a w efekcie do pojedynku między Lee, a Laurensem ("Ten Duel Commandments"). Wściekły Washington odsyła Alexandra do domu ("Meet Me Inside"), gdzie Hamilton dowiaduje się, że zostanie ojcem. Lafayette przekonuje Washingtona, aby ściągnął Alexandra na front ("Guns and Ships"). Generał idzie za jego radą i oddaje Hamiltonowi oddział pod dowództwo ("History Has Its Eyes On You"). Oddział Hamiltona bierze udział w Oblężeniu Yorktown, które kończy wojnę z Brytyjczykami ("Yorktown"). Alexander wraca do domu, gdzie po raz pierwszy widzi swojego syna Philipa ("Dear Theodosia"). W Nowym Jorku Hamilton rozpoczyna karierę prawnika i zostaje wybrany na delegata Nowego Jorku na Konwencję Konstytucyjną. Wraz z Johnem Jayem i Jamesem Madisonem pisze serię esejów zatytułowanych "Federalista", będących komentarzem do konstytucji. Washington proponuje mu posadę Sekretarza Skarbu, którą Hamilton przyjmuje, mimo próśb Elizy ("Non-Stop"). Akt 2 Alexander Hamilton poznaje Thomasa Jeffersona ("What'd I Miss"), którego zaczyna darzyć wrogością ("Cabinet Battle"). Angelica przyjeżdża na wakacje do Ameryki, ale Alexander odmawia wspólnego spędzenia wakacji, ze względu na pracę ("Take a Break"). Gdy jego rodzina wyjechała Hamilton poznał Marię Reynolds, z którą miał romans. Jej mąż szantażował go podaniem tej informacji dalej ("Say No to This"). Hamilton omawia swój plan finansowy z Jeffersonem i Madisonem. Dochodzą oni do kompromisu: poprą plan Hamiltona w kongresie, a on będzie głosował za przeniesieniem stolicy w okolice stanu Virginia ("The Room Where It Happens"). Na kolejnych obradach gabinetu Hamilton spiera się na temat neutralności w wojnie francusko-angielskiej z Jeffersonem ("Cabinet Battle nr2"). Washington nie startuje w wyborach, a Hamilton pomaga mu w napisaniu orędzia pożegnalnego ("One Last Time"). Alexander publicznie obraża nowego prezydenta Johna Adamsa dyskredytując go w oczach opinii publicznej ("The Adams Administration"). Aaron Burr, James Madison i Thomas Jefferson oskarżają Hamiltona o oszustwa podatkowe. Alexander mówi im o swoim romansie ("We Know") i planuje poinformowanie o tym opinii publicznej ("Hurricane"). Ma nadzieję, że to ocali jego karierę polityczną, ale efekt jest odwrotny ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). Syn Hamiltona Philip prosi ojca o rady przed pojedynkiem ("Blow Us All Away"), w którym zostaje on śmiertelnie ranny ("Stay Alive (Reprise)"). Eliza i Alexander zrozpaczeni po śmieci syna przeprowadzają się na przedmieścia i ponownie zbliżają się do siebie ("It's Quiet Uptown"). W wyborach prezydenckich Hamilton oddaje głosy Federalistów na Jeffersona, zamiast na Burra ("The Election of 1800"). Burr za pomocą listów oskarża Hamiltona o wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia i wyzywa go na pojedynek ("Your Obedient Servant"). Alexander w trakcie pojedynku strzela w niebo i ginie od strzału między żebra ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Federaliści